Reflections
by Misanthropic Sycophant
Summary: Shirogane is one of the few people who can see Akira for who he really is…But Akira can only see a reflection of Shirogane…Then again reflections are never perfect. ShiroAki, ShiroganeXAkira Marked as complete until farther notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, its me again….returning from the dead to write this fic that has been gathering dust in my fanfiction journal with plenty of others that I intend on posting soon. This is my first Monochrome Factor fic, however, I hope to make many more ;3 However, any OOC-ness that you find…please try to excuse it :D**

**For those of you looking for yaoi…I don't think it'll happen in this ^.^; Its definitely a ShiroXAki fic, but it'll most likely rest in the fluff and borderline smut area…I can't write yaoi scenes. Sorry .**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters in this fic belong to Kaili Sorano, but then again, I don't really need to write that do I since it's a **_**fan**_**fiction….;3**

**CHAPTER 1: First Day**

Reflected in the window were his icy blue eyes. Orbs of soft light that could see everything around him. See through the fake sheen of charcoal iris, shrouding the true crimson color from eyes of light. Only eyes of darkness can see through the webs of light, into the icy depths of his blackening being. Eyes of ice witness the change, slowly losing their previously crystal sharp edge. But then again…..Reflections are never perfect.

(***********)

Akira yawned, stretching his sleep cramped limbs out. The chocolate haired boy groaned and smacked his alarm clock mechanically trying to make it cease its horrendous noise. Today was a school day, and like any other school day, Akira would go onto school grounds but not to any of his classes. Instead he would sunbathe on the roof, hoping that Aya wasn't in disciplinary committee mode. Grumbling, he opened his sleep heavy eyes only to shut them just as quickly as soon as the morning light attacked his eyes. Raising his hand up to further protect his eyes, Akira rolled over slowly to edge of his bed and reopened his eyes cautiously. Only to find two blue eyes looking at him. Icy orbs fringed by long silvery hair, gazing at him from beside the bed. Staring at him from the edge of the bed was one person that he would've not wanted to wake up to. The face of a certain cheerful shin that wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Good morning Akira-kun!" the shin trilled, smiling brightly moving in closer to the younger boy. The boy's gray eyes shot open, and an annoyed look played across his face.

"Shirogane…" Akira growled, "Get out of my face!" Smiling playfully, the shin moved in closer to the irritated younger boy.

"Aww is Akira-kun embarrassed?" Shirogane giggled, reaching a gloved hand out to caress the chocolate haired boy's exposed collar bone. Akira inhaled sharply, while a soft pink veil fell over his pale face. The shin's grin widened. "Am I getting too close?" The shin cooed, leaning in closer to the flushed boy. The blue eye man continued running his finger over Akira's neck before bringing it up beneath the teen's chin.

"G-god-dammit Shirogane!" the boy stuttered before smacking the other man's hand away. Recovering quickly, Akira fought back down his blush before rolling himself back up in the blankets. The shin frowned at the teen's unwillingness to leave his bed and poked him hard in the stomach. Getting little reaction, Shirogane began to repeatedly poke the snoozing boy elsewhere to find his other pokes had the same reaction as the first. The silver haired man pouted slightly before an idea popped into his head. Oh yes, Akira would leave the bed whether he wanted to or not. Blue eyes silently observing his newest victim, Shirogane slowly crawled onto the bed skillfully avoiding Akira's sprawled out form. When he found himself perfectly positioned on the side of the bed close to the window, the shin began to make his move.

Smirking slightly, Shirogane wrapped his arms around the chocolate haired boy's chest. Feeling no reaction to his touch other than the teen tensing slightly, the shin's pale eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Pulling Akira closer to his body, the silver haired man buried his face into the other's neck. This tactic got Akira's attention.

"W-what are you doing?" the grey eyed boy snarled. A slight smile danced across Shirogane's lips, and in preparation for the next part of his plan, the shin inhaled deeply.

'Akira-kun smells…rather nice,' Shirogane thought. Noticing his off track thought, the shin pulled in his distracted mind, and placed it back to use to the business at hand. "Oh nothing Akira-kun," the silver haired shin murmured, "but since you're not leaving bed…I'll just have to stay here and sleep with you." Feeling the teen's growing anger the shadow smirked and nuzzled his face further into Akira's neck.

Goosebumps ran over Akira's skin, and emitting an alarmed screech Akira twisted out of the other man's grip. Feeling the freedom of his limbs, the chocolate haired boy leapt out of bed and prepared to _graciously _repay the older man. His plan failed, however, as the shin had already bolted to search for suitable cover.

'That was nice, but maybe some other time,' Shirogane thought, resisting the burning desire to embrace the other.

"Shirogane!" Akira growled, hoisting the unhelpful doppelganger from off of the floor to fling at the offending party.

"Now, now, violence is not the answer, Akira-kun." The shin said, putting his gloved hands up in defense. Shirogane paused, reconsidering his last statement before he muttered, "Well violence is the answer when dealing with kokuchi…but violence is not the answer when dealing with me!" He flailed his arms around to punctuate his point, however, Akira was having none of it. The chocolate haired boy paused his rampage before lifting his leg up to kick the older man. The other resumed his defensive position and sighed softly.

"But you know Akira-kun…" the shin paused again, his red lips curving upwards into a grin, "Since almost no one else can see me…wouldn't you look strange to those who couldn't see me? I mean running around your room screaming into thin air…flailing stuffed animals about?"

Akira froze, observing his surroundings before a look of horror spread across his face. The door to his bedroom clicked shut, and all that the gray haired teen could hope was that it was his imagination, and no one had actually seen him acting like that. Yeah, like anyone could not notice all of that. Akira knew it was going to be a long day…

(***************************)

The charcoal-eyed teen disliked many things, school being one of them…Yet, he didn't think he would be able to spend all day with Shirogane either. As soon as he stepped onto school ground, however, he didn't have much of a choice anymore. Just recently, Aya had been skipping a few classes to join in on their saving the world conversations, but today with help from one of his fuming teachers, she managed to drag Akira to class.

"We have exam coming up," Aya said giving an icy glance to both Akira and the accompanying shin. Shirogane blinked once in confusion before giving the girl a bright smile.

"Now why am I to blame for the sudden surge of kokuchi activity?" the silver haired man asked innocently. A vein in on the girl's forehead pulsed, and Shirogane flinched slightly. Akira beside him smiled slightly before turning to face the looming face of hell before him.

'Well if I can survive kokuchi…and Shirogane attacks, math shouldn't be much of a problem right.' Akira thought confidently. Besides he had already learned most of the information they were still covering in the textbook. As he slowly pushed open the door, the teen's entrance was closely watched by his amazed classmates. Interested muttering spread like wildfire through the students, as the usually absent student obediently slumped into his assigned seat. The silver haired man following Akira smiled in slight amusement, before leaning on the desk of the student behind the new shin. As the shin looked about the room, he was surprised to find Kengo sitting in the classroom as well.

"I don't see why you don't go to class more often," the shin murmured, "you appear to be quite missed here." Shirogane chuckled softly and rested a gloved hand on top of Akira's chocolate brown hair. Grunting slightly, the teen rolled his head out of the other's grip. His charcoal eyes caught Shirogane's icy ones, sending the clear message of annoyance. The blue-eyed shin snorted loudly, making both teens fully aware of his presence frown slightly. The teacher at the board scribbled equations down at a frantic pace, meanwhile…Akira drew small drawings in his textbook having already finished the few questions the teacher had assigned to be due at the end of class.

'Guess that means I can tease him again.' the shin thought happily, lifting a gloved finger to run down the side of the unsuspecting teen's neck. His slight happiness was short lived as he noticed Akira's irritated grey irises focused on his approaching finger. Sighing, the shin got more comfortable on the other student's desk, waiting for the end of the period to let them both out.

"Maybe tonight then," Shirogane purred, poking Akira softly with his foot. Despite his attempts to keep it down, the chocolate haired teen felt a fierce blush rising into his cheeks. Seeing the other's reaction to the obvious innuendo, the silver-haired shin's red lips twisted into a smile.

'Oh, tonight will be fun' Adjusting his black hat, Shirogane entertained himself for the rest of the period by staring intently at the soft cowlick in the teen's hair formed by his uniform. 'Hope Akira doesn't mind me helping him take that off.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy shit...This took me long enough to type up...I mean really! I had it all written out in my notebook and everything!! So, I feel nothing but shame that it took me about 2 months to update this ^^; But yeah...Hello all! Yay! Finally some BL gosh . Took me a chapter neh? I can't guarantee it'll be good, but it should be considering how much I've read .**

**XD Okay just to clarify:**

_Italics_ = past/memories

'Speech.' = thought

"Speech." = dialogue

**Sorry about the wait…Its finals week...And I was studying before for them XD**

**Anyways mood music = **_**No More Room to Breathe **_**by There for Tomorrow, and **_**Wish We Were Older **_**by Metro Station**

**(whoops...throwing off my word count here...)**

**So…yeah review please!**

Charcoal eyes slowly took in their surroundings, as their owner attempted to rub away the sleep that clung to his mind stubbornly. His chocolate hair hung over his dazed eyes, and as he attempted to turn over, he realized that two muscled arms were wrapped around his waist. Feeling a bit of alarm he cautiously craned his head to see over his shoulder. It was the shin, who had his arms wrapped around Akira's waist hugging the teen's naked torso flush against his. Sighing softly, the chocolate haired boy sat his head back on the pillow. Last night had been…great to say the least. Although Akira denied most of the older man's feelings, he was going to have to give in to his own feelings soon enough. Akira was going to have to decide whether to trust his heart or his head.

'But I can't deny him forever…especially not after that…'

'Even if my heart is only being influenced by the past...

He should be given the truth at least.'

_By the time Akira and the older shin had arrived back in his bedroom, the teen wanted nothing but to crawl into bed. After math class, he had survived most of his other classes, idly doodling in his textbooks, and attempting to not fall prey to any more of the silver haired shin's assaults. Overall, Akira wondered why anyone even bothered with school…You could learn the same material in less time at home from a book, so why go through all of the trouble? Besides in private he could fend off his silver haired stalker. From the way that that day had gone, the chocolate haired boy swore never to go back to school ever again._

_Dumping his book laden bag onto the floor, Akira made a beeline for his unmade bed. Not caring that he was still dressed in his school uniform, the teen slumped down in his bed in preparation to sleep. Shirogane, however, had other, more…__**entertaining**__ plans. Seeing the younger man's attempt to go to sleep, Shirogane's red lips curled upwards in a small grin. Padding across the floor, the shin stopped when he towered above the bed that the chocolate haired teen was currently residing in. Before joining the teen in the bed like he was intending, Shirogane paused at the side of the bed to hastily remove his gloves with his teeth. Now the real fun was about to begin...Wasting little time the silver haired man hopped lightly into the air and landed softly on the bed beside the younger man, causing the bed to dip beneath his added weight. The teen in the bed paid little attention to the change in weight, just assuming that the other was planning on the last of the innocent teasing for the day...he was wrong however. Shirogane had nothing pure on his mind, and absolutely nothing was going to stop him now._

_He had after all been restraining himself the whole entire day...and for that, the shin believed he deserved a reward. Grasping ahold of the teen's sleeve, the shin aggressively rolled Akira over onto his back, giving him little time to recover or resist. As soon as the younger man noticed his change in position, he immediately attempted to flee, only to find his wrists pinned by the silver haired man, and his hips being ground into the bed. Feeling the shin's movement ontop of him, the teen immediately colored, beginning his attempt to wriggle free. That of course, only resulted in intensifying frustrating friction._

_"Goddamit...Shirogane," Akira swore, fighting in vain to free his trapped limbs, glaring into the shin's icy eyes. Smirking at his flushed prey, the silver haired man leaned down and began to play with the other's earlobes, hidden teasingly amongst a mane of hair. His pink tongue deftly shot out to run a slim path up the side of Akira's reddened ear. Hearing a satisfying moan stifled, Shirogane pursed his lips before placing the teen's earlobe in his mouth, allowing him to place small love nips all across the surface. This resulted in his partner's struggling to intensify, making the shin feel more amused and even more content to tease the boy. Growling in frustration, Akira lifted his head up and placed a defiante nip on his dominant partner's flawless neck. Seemed fair that the other should suffer as well shouldn't it? When the other didn't stop his teasing, Akira pulled aggressively at the pale skin clenched between his teeth until Shirogane removed his mouth from his abused ear._

_"Hmm? Does Akira not like that? Then what about," Shirogane whispered, sliding a hand up the charcoal eyed teen's dress shirt. "this?" Gasping at the ticklish touch, Akira's body arched up from the bed. The silver haired mans hands were cold...icy cold. So, cold they appeared to burn trails into his skin._

_'Icy hot...I don't know how much more I will be able to take,'_

_It was the touch that got him every time. The shin's deadly combination of icy touches, and words laced with hidden venom._

_Everything about Shirogane drew Akira to him..._

_Yet at the same time, pushed the two apart._

_As Akira froze up at his touch, Shirogane began to trail dry kisses down the boy's neck. Trailing down in a straight line, until he hit the collar bone. Feeling the bump rising up beneath his lips, the shin stopped, before redirecting his course up Akira's throat. Effectively summoning goosebumps from the teen's skin, combination of icy hands and scalding lips. Beginning to get tired of all of his partner's uncalled for teasing, the chocolate-haired boy pulled one of his arms out of the shin's weakened grip to bury it in the other man's hair. Determined to get what he wanted, Akira yanked Shirogane's head away from his neck before promptly placing ontop of his waiting lips. Needing no more encouragement, the shin got to work abusing the younger man's lips and eager mouth._

_'I keep losing myself..._

_inside of him._

_Inside of this boy._

_Why is it so?_

_Why am I being given a second chance for this?_

_Is it what you had planned all along,_

_Ryuuko?_

_Or is it...my punishment?'_

As per expected they hadn't gone any farther than that and for that Akira was grateful...Truthfully he didn't quite know if what he felt for the other man was love or the left over bond from Ryuuko, but at this point he was more than willing to find out. Even if he was the reincarnation of Ryuuko the brunette sincerely hoped that his heart was all his own. Something that he could freely give despite any former attatchments the rei king's heart had within it. But no matter how much he himself wished it, there was still the possibility that he was only acting on the rei kings buried feelings. Feeling a wave of frustration rising up in his throat, Akira nibbled on his tongue thoughtfully, attempting to quell the troubling matters playing over in his mind. So, needless to say Akira was quite suprised when he felt the lips of the other man playing on the back of his neck. The touch caused goosebumps to erupt over the younger boy's skin, as Shirogane's warm breath teased the brown hair at the nape of his neck.

"Mou, Akira-kun...you really shouldn't worry about stuff so early in the morning," the shin murmured, "you get so tense when you get nervous..." Taking his gloveless hand from its place on Akira's abdomen, Shirogane placed it on the boy's shoulder, effectively pulling him closer. "And when you get tense...you get all crabby..." Hearing the other man say it so softly made the chocolate-haired boy smile softly. Maybe they could make this work.

"Shirogane?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I...."

"Akira-kun?" A bit alarmed by the lack of response, the blue eyed man pulled himself up to take a glance at the boy's face, only to find Akira's normally guarded expression one of sleep. Pursing his lips in slight annoyance, Shirogane settled back down, and pulled the other boy close to his chest. Knowing that there was nothing better to do at this point, Shirogane focused on falling back asleep, allowing the calm pumping of Akira's heart to lull him asleep.

'Please Ryuuko...

forgive me.

I think I might actually love this kid.

So, please...

Leave him with me.'


End file.
